shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Miyoko Hōjō
Miyoko Hōjō (北条 美代子 Hōjō Miyoko) is one of the students in the Tōtsuki Culinary Academy. True believer of woman power and master of the Hōjō Family Chinese Cookery, Miyoko possesses with strong amazon's will and pride which she believes that women shall be equal or surpass men in any career. Not only that, she yield the principle that becoming a best cook never necessary need the grades nor skills, but the differ accounts of differ situation would made some students define greatness. She is originally appears to be an admirer of Tadokoro Megumi as she sees her as an "interesting subject" since Megumi's involvement in [[Yukihira-Shinomiya Shokugeki Feud]]. However, that expectation would turn dissapointment as Miyoko learns that Megumi's survival is with the help from Soma, which caused her lost interest and even skeptic towards her; until Megumi's true potential displays thanks to Soma's previous encouragements would made her reevaluate Megumi's. Appearance Miyoko has short hair and notably a very tall and slender stature. Whenever she cooks, Miyoko often wears Cheongsam theme cook uniform. Her physique and skill suggest that she is very strong as show that she can effortlessly work a wok and can stomp a deep footprint in dirt. Personality A strong-willed student with the lust for battle, Miyoko has a vehement belief that test grades alone do not completely rank an individual in terms of cooking. In her perspective, Miyoko sees and anyone who smug over their better grades aren't the factors to be successful. She also appears to be a rash person and uses a more physical approach when dealing with problems. For instance, stomping her feet on the ground to scare off Megumi's bully. Miyoko is appears as the scion of the famous Hōjō Family Chinese yet unlike most of the students, she is also a feminist, who strongly believed that women has also a pride and prestige like men; further implying that whoever underestimate woman's strength in any career shall not be forgiven. However in irony, her extreme feminism not without her drawback. Miyoko's extreme feminism not only discriminate any men she sees, she also imply that any women received assistance from men or even befriends with one is considered as weak and shameful; steepen her prejudice. Due to her exaggerated pride of her ideology of women power, Miyoko is one of the arrogant and overconfident students in the academy Despite her being overly vehement, Miyoko is actually a good heart student who is protecting the weak and innocent, especially the girls, against the oppression from any ignorant students, particularly the boys (though her generosity usually misunderstood by some due to her awkward height and overpowered strength). History Miyoko hails from the famous Hōjō Chinese Restaurant, a 50 year old famous Chinese Cuisine restaurant famed for the Chinese delicacy in Yokohama Chinatown, with she being it's only female kitchen crew. Even with that prestige lineage, her life has been lived with prejudice as she often looked down by the staff who believed that woman can't do better in culinary career. A year before her enrollment in the academy, Miyoko received a strong critique from the envious vice kitchen head chef for his dissatisfaction over a girl like Miyoko would be chosen as the successor of the restaurant; believed the reason for her succession is because of her silver spoon lineage as the original restaurant head chef's kin and tend to use the cooking test to screw her off the cooking crew list. Overheard from behind the kitchen, Miyoko would proved them wrong by cooking her dishes that prompted all the kitchen crew to taste the food so good as if her skill matched with the head chef, including the vice-head chef who is shocked over her skill has humbled him. Despite her profession, she tell the vice head-kitchen crew that her skills in not yet reach her perfection and tell him that after 3 years of time in her enrollment in the academy, she would be the one who talked about the kitchen affairs; with the confidence smile on her face. The vice kitchen head chef critique has gotten into Miyoko and caused her to use that insult as her drive to prove that woman has their pride and strength as much as men did, and to reach that goal she has to yield the "prestige" to foil the "male domination" in the culinary world even if it would cost her own sensible judgement. As she heard over that none of the 1st Seat of the Elite Ten Council were woman in the academy history, Miyoko would target that goal and do whatever she could to become the first female student to earn such prestigious seat; slowly succumbed into arrogance due to her extreme prejudice against man and became the prideful and violent student as she is. Plot Life in the Academy Pre & Post Soma's First Transfer to the Academy It is speculated that Miyoko is among of many students listens to Soma's infamous ambitious speech during the 92nd Orientation Day Ceremony,and even witnessed his first Shokugeki victory against the Elite 10 Council member, Nakiri Erina's enforcer, Mito Ikumi. Yet she paid lesser attention towards to Erina's nemesis, especially about his humble background that left she underestimated Soma due to her strong feminist personality. Like Megumi and her friends, Miyoko is then joined the other student to the Tootsuki Resort for the Training Camp and joined the 628 students to be qualified for this year Training Camp. Chosen For the Gala of All Festivals Main Article: Tootsuki Autumn Election Arc Several months after the camp, Miyoko is chosen as one of the 60 participants for the upcoming Tootsuki Autumn Election (one of the 30 participant in Block B). In the midst of the crowd, Miyoko see Megumi, another one of the participants of the upcoming Gala of All Festivals and decided to defend her since she see Megumi as an interesting subject. Yell to the 2 bullies to shut their insult, Miyoko comes to Megumi defense by telling the students that grade has nothing relevant upon the official entry to the Gala of All Festivals and asserts that most success people comes from more than just one point of view or any circumstances . She further asserts that whoever smug over the mere grade results alone may not be chosen for the gourmet to begin with, and uses her unusual strength to stomp her foot into a ground so hard that it would leave a deep foot print. After seemly scared off the bullies, Miyoko is approaching towards Megumi as she would ask her name. Just as Megumi begin to appreciate her defense and response in a positive answers however, Miyoko would punch the wall without injuring Megumi's face and tell her that she is "interested" about her. Miyoko tell Megumi that she has been await to the day to confronts Shinomiya Koujirou, a 79th Generation legend who famed with Elite Ten Council 1st Seat, for a battle to prove her credibility. However, she didn't got her wish as she didn't challenge her and seemly surprise over [[Yukihira-Shinomiya Shokugeki Feud|Megumi's Shokugeki]] would ended in a draw before giving the compliment. When Megumi nervously tell her over the statement, Miyoko is exited about it and assumes that if she is won against the Vegetable Magician, begin to demand the truth. Her expectations however turns into disappointment as she learns that Soma, transferred Yukihira Genius who she knew via his infamous ambitious speech, is the reason Megumi's survival against Shinomiya and giving a hostile apology while leave due to her "misjudgment" towards Megumi with overrated prejudice and skepticism. Tootsuki Autumn Election: Preliminary Round Battle Royale Main Article:Preliminary Round Tale 1 month after the announcement, Miyoko is among the 60 participants marched into the academy as the Gala of All Festivals has finally approached. Along with other participants, Miyoko is listening to Nakiri Senzaemon's speech about the nostalgia of the past legends of the event as well as her induction as the 92nd Generation Students before she is entering the Stadium B. With the event has finally commenced with most of the participants rush to their respectful venue, Miyoko would go along to Stadium B for her participation. As the Gala of All Festivals has commences, Miyoko dons her signature Cheongsam, captivating much of the male audience in the arena, begin her cooking the fried rice. While cooking the fried rice, Miyoko uses her strength to cook her dish with a large wok which impresses one of the judges and the audience, knowing the sheer amount of physical strength and skill that is required to work it. She is one of the few participants that catches the eye of Sendawara Orie, one half of the prestigious Sendawara Twins and the head judge of the Block B. With Megumi has finally fasten her pace, Miyoko would set her eyes upon the Touhoku Bunny and rethink about the backlash of their first encounter before their fateful battle. During the festival, Miyoko is accidently bumped onto Megumi and scold her hysterically that the kitchen has no place for indecisive people like before proceeding to finish her touch up dish. Just as she has finished her Curry Fried Rice in a matter of minutes and sheer confidence that her dish, Miyoko would turn her attention towards Megumi and begin to think about her supposed admiration towards Megumi would turns into dissapointment as she learn her "tie" against Shinomiya is a fluke and because with a help of man like Soma to confront Shinomiya, Miyoko even extended her skepticism by her "misjudgment" about Megumi's supposed, further deemed her as the weak link and disgrace of the woman's pride as she now show no interest upon her. What Miyoko least expects however is not only Megumi selects the hanging angle fish as her primary ingredient, her unlikely confidence and amazing speed to cut the fish parts in sheer minutes with precise neat cutting would shocked Miyoko even further in awe; assuming that she has just underestimate and misjudges (this time is the real) Megumi while watch helplessly over the Touhoku Bunny's newly improved skills would even, or almost close enough, match with her own skill. By the time the cooking period has finally stops, Miyoko is now halt her cooking and witness the participants eliminated one by one due to the picky demands from the judges, until it is Nao Sadatsuka's turn to present her own dish, the Black Curry Laksa and the odor is so strong that would forces her to close her nose. It is however when Sadatsuka's dish manages to impresses the judges however with 84 points as the first leading student over 50 points, Miyoko would found her a unlikely challenge and hope her dish will beating her record; that is until Hisako broke her record with 92 points would have her another perspective. In some time afterwards, Miyoko was given 87 as her final score, though she wasn't delighted that the fact her scores didn't break Hisako's point. Cooking Style Miyoko specialty lies in Chinese Cuisine themed dishes. Her physical strength and skill is incredible, allowing her to effortlessly use a heavy wok with little to no effort. As the successor to a famous Chinese restaurant in Yokohama Chinatown, her affluent knowledge and amazing skill in Chinese cuisine suggest that she has mastered the style.Being the stylish cook, she often use wok and ladle, with each hand holds to each cookware, to fry the food anything that comes into her mind through sheer aggression (though the frying style is also well known in most Chinese communities in South East Asian countries, such as Singapore, Malaysia and Indonesia). Other than stir-fry cookery, she is also appear to be proficient in most soup based Chinese Cuisine. Dishes *Curry Fried Rice-Miyoko's first dish in display during the 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election. ''Shokugeki'' Record Official Unknown Clubs Unknown Trivia *So far, Miyoko is one of the tallest student of all in the Tootsuki Culinary Academy. *Miyoko is also the 3rd person who appears to be interested to Megumi along with Inui Hinako and Donato Gotouda. Unlike Hinako and Donato however, her interest towards Megumi is short lived after learn that Megumi's success is in courtesy of Sōma's assistance. Since then, she begin to hostile towards Megumi and even as far as mocking Megumi as the weak link in women's pride. *Miyoko is seemly also one of few students who paid lesser attention towards Soma despite his infamous ambitious speech has gotten all the student's attention and his early impressions in the academy made both lecturer and students taken him seriously. *Miyoko's background about discrimination is similar to Shinomiya's. On Miyoko's case however, there is an indication that she grew with the family or restaurant crew where men are dominant in most culinary business. Unlike Shinomiya, whose used to be a energetic dreamer, Miyoko has gotten used to the gender discrimination that extend for her belief that all men are arrogant brute. Mirrored to Shinomiya's troubles with women, Miyoko is surely having a same problem towards man. Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Tōtsuki Autumn Election Participant Category:Tōtsuki Culinary Academy Students Category:92nd Generation Students Category:Chef